Menina mulher
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Ele não deixaria que ela ganhasse aquele jogo. Aquela era uma batalha de gigantes. - Projeto Where Else - Dedicada às Blackamoormaníacas •


**# **Essa fic é dedicada às meninas da Seção Blackamoor. Porque nós revivemos aquilo lá com todo o nosso amor e vocês merecem muito mais (_listinha amigavelmente retirada da "Royal Blood", da Doom)._

**Doom**

**B. Weasley**

**Morgana Onírica**

**Lady Murder**

**Kaorih**

**D-B**

**maria helena **(chuchuzinho da minha cerca )

**Karen **(eternamente minha Misa)

**Dione**

**Lihhelsing**

**Mira**

**Giuli Mia****di Black**

**Eris **(minha Tia Lirit *__*)

**Sophia Prince**

**Mialle**

**aili souma**

**FeerM****ZB**

**Lori Black**

**Moony**

**Kollynew**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas eu _adorei_ escrever essa história. Então, quem se importa?

* * *

**- Fic feita para o Projeto Where Else, do 6V - Universo "Anos 50" -**

**

* * *

**

Da mesa onde estava sentado, pelo grande vidro embaçado de sujeira, Sirius podia ver qualquer pessoa que passasse naquela rua do subúrbio londrino. Se alguém passasse naquela rua, claro, o que era improvável. Era um péssimo local para ter um café instalado, se você fosse pensar bem, mas, concluiu ele, o café _também_ era ruim. Cada um tem o lugar que merece.

"Por isso eu sou só um desenhista medíocre.", Sirius resmungou, fazendo uma careta ao tomar um gole do café frio e amargo em cima da mesa.

"O que disse, rapaz?", perguntou a gorda garçonete de rosto rabugento que passava ali, limpando as mãos imundas em um trapo mais sujo ainda.

"Nada, nada."

Ela se afastou, ainda olhando desconfiadamente por cima do ombro para Sirius, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento ele fosse começar a falar sozinho ou a ter atitudes estranhas.

Distraído, Sirius rabiscava uma paisagem praiana no caderno de capa de couro. O único luxo que tinha, todo o resto na sua vida era medíocre, inclusive os locais que freqüentava. Encarou seu desenho em preto e branco. Parecia faltar _alguma coisa_. Mas, aparentemente, todos os elementos que uma praia deveria conter estavam ali... Mas ainda era como se o Sol não conseguisse iluminar aquelas areias...

Bebendo mais um gole de café, levantou os olhos cinza-chuva contornados por olheiras e esquadrinhou a calçada do outro lado da rua pelo vidro sujo.

Surpreendentemente, alguém estava caminhando na rua. E não era um mendigo ou um operário esfarrapado, o que seria mais comum. Não, era uma moça que aparentava ser de boa família. Vestindo roupas caras e de andar elegante. Sirius as conhecia bem, uma vez que viera de família rica. Suas primas eram exatamente como aquela moça. Mas o que alguém como ela fazia naquele lugar?

Talvez por ela ser bonita, ou talvez por Sirius não ter nada melhor para fazer, começou a observá-la. Ela andava tão devagar que foi possível compreender cada detalhe seu.

A primeira coisa que poderia ser percebida é que a garota era monocromática. Toda em tons de preto, com apenas uma pequena mancha vermelho-sangue que era sua boca pintada de batom. Ela parecia uma pintura e ele era especialista nelas.

A pele muito branca contrastava incrivelmente com o vestido negro. Vestido esse, aliás, extremamente apertado na cintura, revelando a magreza quase infantil. Os seios eram pequenos e mal sustentavam o vestido tomara-que-caia de decote coração. Os cabelos incrivelmente lisos e compridos, presos no alto por uma fita de cetim preta, caíam brilhantes por cima dos ombros nus. Ela segurava nas mãos uma pasta de couro, que carregava com exagerado cuidado. Nos pés, um sapato negro de salto alto.

De repente, a garota parou, como se tivesse levado um susto e arregalou os olhos. Em câmera lenta, Sirius a viu ofegar, com as mãos no peito, e desmaiar, caindo no chão de pedra cinzenta. Ele olhou para os dois lados da rua, esperando que alguém viesse acudi-la. Como nada pareceu perceber que havia uma moça desfalecida no meio da rua, Sirius sentiu-se no dever de socorrê-la.

Colocou o caderno rapidamente dentro de sua velha bolsa-carteiro e, largando algumas moedas pelo café em cima da mesinha, saiu correndo até a garota.

Chegando lá, percebeu que, ao cair, a pasta dela espalhara todas as folhas no chão. Uma breve olhada lhe disse que eram partituras de piano. Ele sabia, pois fora obrigado a aprender quando era criança. Viu _Clair de Lune_, do Debussy e fez um careta. Era a favorita de sua mãe.

Deixando as folhas de lado, voltou-se para a garota. Apoiou sua cabeça nos braços, enquanto dava leves tapinhas em suas bochechas coradas de maquiagem. Percebeu que ela tinha o nariz pontilhado de pequenas sardas.

"Senhorita? Senhorita?"

Ela abriu os olhos lenta e delicadamente, como um anjo, piscando os cílios, muito negros, várias vezes. De repente, deu-se conta de que estava deitada no meio da rua no colo de um completo estranho. Levantou-se apressada, franzindo os olhos escuros arrogantemente.

"Ora, essa! Eu sou uma moça de respeito, está me ouvindo? Não é qualquer um que pode encostar um dedo em mim quando bem entender. Eu não sou uma prostituta como as que você dorme!", ela esbravejou, apontando um dedo para ele.

Ao contrário de se importar com uma garota gritando com ele no meio da rua, Sirius percebeu duas coisas. Primeiro, ela dissera "prostituta" com a maior naturalidade. Suas primas não conseguiam nem pronunciar "sutiã" sem corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Segundo, a garota podia ser um poço de delicadeza em seus gestos e vestuário de _pin-up_, mas suas mãos eram feias. As juntas eram grossas, pela prática de piano, e as unhas curtas e descascadas.

"Um agradecimento seria mais que suficiente, _mademoiselle_."

Sirius adorava gastar o pouco de francês que sabia com as moças. As prostitutas e as moças do cortiço gostavam quando ele fazia isso, achavam-no chique. Diversas vezes conseguira se passar por um milionário. Essa, pelo visto, teve que se segurar para não rir na cara dele.

Abaixou-se para pegar a pasta caída no chão e entregou a ela.

"Tome, isto é seu. A propósito, meu nome é Sirius."

A garota pegou a pasta com violência e subiu uma escadinha que levava a uma casa elegante demais para o bairro, embora já fosse muito velha e suja. Segurado a maçaneta de latão, a mocinha já não parecia mais tão deslocada em meio ao subúrbio encardido.

Sirius também se virou para ir embora, as mãos nos bolsos do paletó e chutando pedrinhas na calçada. Um novo desenho se formava na sua cabeça: uma criança angelical tocando piano em uma sala escura e cheia de lixo.

"Bellatrix."

Ele virou-se, surpreso. A garota não sorria, mas seus olhos perscrutando-o, arrogantes, denotavam que fora ela quem gritara.

"Meu nome. É Bellatrix.", e, dizendo isto, fechou a porta descascada atrás de si, levando junto toda a sua monocor.

* * *

**# #**

* * *

Alguns dias depois, Sirius encontrava-se sentado na mesma mesa de sempre, com o seu café frio de sempre e olhando a rua cinzenta lá fora. Seu subconsciente esperava ver a qualquer momento uma macha monocromática movendo-se vagarosamente em direção ao casarão na outra calçada.

Voltou-se para o desenho em que vinha trabalhando há dias: uma princesa búlgara sentada em seu trono, cercada por muito luxo. Porém, novamente, faltava algo para seu desenho ser perfeito.

"Outro dia, eu desmaiei por causa do meu espartilho. Ele sempre me deixa sem ar." Pausa. "Faço aula de música aqui em frente com a Madame Bilter." Pausa. "Todos os dias."

Sirius levantou os olhos de seu caderno. Bellatrix estava sentada na cadeira a sua frente, os braços cruzados em cima da mesa, encarando-o com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como se esperasse alguma resposta dele às suas declarações enigmáticas. De súbito, percebeu o que faltava em seu desenho: os seios da princesa deveriam ser um pouco menores.

Ignorou que ela chegara ali repentinamente e que os dois não se conheciam, perguntando:

"Você não deveria estar na sua aula de piano, então?"

Bellatrix deu de ombros, sinalizando que isso era sem importância. Ignorou o fato de que ele sabia que ela tocava piano, mesmo sem ter lhe dito. Estendeu a mão por cima da mesa, como quem espera algo.

"Quê?"

"Um cigarro. Você fuma, não?", Bellatrix apontou para o maço de cigarros no bolso do paletó dele.

"_Você_ fuma?", Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas. As únicas mulheres que ele já vira fumando eram as meretrizes e as atrizes de cinema, mas elas eram quase a mesma coisa. Nunca uma moça de família. Embora isso fosse extremamente sexy.

Bellatrix assentiu, pegando o cigarro que lhe era estendido e colocando entre os lábios pintados de vermelho. Debruçou-se por cima da mesa para que Sirius o acendesse.

"Quer me ver tocar um dia desses?", ela perguntou, repentinamente. "Eu sou muito boa, sabe. Você nem imagina."

Sirius sentiu um leve toque de malícia na voz dela, como um duplo sentido. Isso, em conjunto com o modo como ela colocava o cigarro na boca e depois soltava a fumaça pelos lábios avermelhados estava deixando-o louco. Sentiu uma pontada dentro da sua calça, quando ela envolveu novamente o cigarro com a boca.

"Qual quer dia desses, então.", ele assentiu.

"Preciso ir.", Bellatrix levantou-se de modo repentino, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro em cima da mesa. "Amanhã, aqui, nessa mesma hora.", e saiu pela porta sem dizer mais nada, rebolando em sua saia pregueada.

Sirius nunca conhecera nenhuma mulher como Bellatrix e olha que ele já conhecera muitas mulheres. Inocente à primeira vista e voluptuosa ao primeiro contato. Ela saía inexplicavelmente dos lugares. Falava frases secas e cortantes. Dava ordens como ninguém. Tinha atitudes inexplicáveis. Mal o conhecia e já marcava encontros com ele. Fumava. Parecia com uma _pin-up_ das revistas, porém melhor, muito melhor. Ela era como um jogo complicado de xadrez, como um enigma que precisava ser resolvido.

Sirius conseguiu imaginá-la nua, deitada em uma cama pomposa, usando apenas um espartilho negro e os sapatos de salto. Ao seu lado, havia um tabuleiro de xadrez, com todas as peças caídas e bagunçadas.

Ele pensou em não ir a esse encontro só para contrariá-la, tinha certeza de que isso a deixaria com raiva, mas também teve certeza de que deixá-la nervosa não era uma boa coisa a se fazer.

* * *

**# #**

* * *

"Está atrasado.", Bellatrix disse, simplesmente, quando Sirius sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente. Ela não tinha expressão alguma no rosto, parecia uma jogadora de pôquer em ação.

"Só cinco minutos.", ele respondeu, dando de ombros e consultando o relógio na parede do café. "Por que me chamou aqui?"

"Vou te levar em um lugar hoje." Pausa. "Mas só se você me der mais um cigarro."

Seu tom de voz denotava que aquilo não era um pedido, uma informação e muito menos uma brincadeira. Era uma ordem. E Bellatrix parecia o tipo de pessoa que comumente dava ordens e era prontamente atendida em seus desejos.

Sirius resolveu obedecer sem reclamar, sorrindo internamente. Queria saber até onde ela o levaria nesse joguinho de sedução. E ele queria jogar também, para se divertir e porque ela era uma boa adversária. Mas uma adversária que precisava sair machucada dessa batalha de gigantes.

Então, ele tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso do paletó surrado. Tirou dois, estendendo um para Bellatrix e segurando outro para si. Pegou o isqueiro prateado no bolso da calça e acendeu calmamente a ponta do cigarro da moça e depois o seu próprio.

Bellatrix deu um trago, enquanto lançava olhares furtivos por cima da mesa para Sirius. Ele, por sua vez, provocou-a, soltando uma baforada de fumaça em sua direção, que espiralou lentamente até se dissolver. O rapaz duvidou que ela não estivesse incomodada com a fumaça envolvendo-a, porém Bellatrix manteve-se irredutível e sem expressão.

De repente, ela se levantou e começou a sair pela porta do café. Sirius apressou-se em segui-la, mas mantendo uma certa distância, para poder observá-la. Hoje, Bellatrix usava uma saia pregueada cinza até os joelhos, meia-calça, sapatos pretos e uma blusa de gola rulê da mesma cor. Tinha um andar meio gingado, que fazia com que seu cabelo liso se movesse levemente.

Ele pensou que nunca havia errado tanto em julgar o caráter de uma pessoa ao conhecê-la. Quando a vira pela primeira vez, antes dela desmaiar, Bellatrix parecera a ele uma menina inocente de família. Uma menina inocente de família com um gosto macabro pelo preto, mas mesmo assim. E pouco depois percebera que ela era uma mulher arrogante, voluptuosa e sem escrúpulos.

"Posso, pelo menos, saber aonde nós vamos?", Sirius gritou.

Bella olhou por cima do ombro, um sorriso maroto contornado de vermelho-sangue em seu rosto.

"Não, isso não estava nas condições. Um cigarro e eu te levava para passear. Nada mais."

O modo como ela disse "levar para passear" trouxe rapidamente ao seu pensamento sua prima, Andrômeda, acenando para ele do outro lado de um parque, segurando nas mãos duas correias com pequenos beagles amarrados na ponta. Sorriu, a contragosto, para Bellatrix, que agora andava de costas, encarando-o.

"Você vai trombar com alguém.", Sirius advertiu.

"Não vou.", ela afirmou, ainda sorrindo daquele jeito horrível. "Você vai me avisar caso alguém venha na minha direção. Está aí para isso, afinal. Cuidar de mim. Não foi o que fez aquele dia, quando me salvou na rua?"

"Eu sou só a diversão semanal da menina rica, então. Segunda-feira você compra um gato para torturar na sua câmara secreta e me joga aos jacarés do fosso?"

Bellatrix jogou o cigarro no chão e os cabelos para o lado, os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança no Natal. Só que alguns graus mais macabra.

"Mais ou menos isso. Eu não tenho jacarés no meu fosso, só cobras de veneno lento e altamente dolorido."

Sirius sorriu, também jogando o cigarro no chão. Apertou o passo para conseguir andar ao lado dela. Bellatrix voltou a olhar para frente.

"Não vai mesmo contar onde estamos indo?"

"Não." Pausa. "Mas estamos chegando. É meu lugar favorito."

Nesse momento, estavam andando por uma pequena praça circular, com pequenas árvores e uma fonte de água no meio. Era cercada por lojinhas modestas, doçarias, sorveterias, uma pequena igrejinha e uma ou duas casas de classe média.

"Ah, não! Vamos a um cemitério?"

"Não."

"Necrotério?"

"Não."

"Campo de concentração nazista?"

"..."

"Sério?"

"Não."

"Por favor! Me diga onde está me levando ou eu vou considerar isso como um seqüestro."

"Cale a boca. Você está parecendo uma criança chata e mimada. E eu sua babá. Detesto crianças e babás.", Bellatrix disse, aborrecida, contornando a fonte. Parou de repente. "As pessoas jogam moedas aqui para fazer pedidos. São tão estúpidas. Isso não é a Fontana di Trevi."

"Quer fazer um pedido?", ele sorriu, animado.

"Já disse que é estupidez. Vamos.", ela deu as costas para Sirius e para a fonte borbulhante. Vendo que ele não a seguia, voltou-se. "Vamos."

Ele deu de ombros, murmurando.

"Tudo bem, eu ia roubar as moedas da igreja, mesmo."

Ela virou-se repentinamente. Por um momento, Sirius quase voltou a confundi-la com a garotinha desmaiada na rua, mas logo se lembrou quem ela era. Talvez fosse a curiosidade quase inocente em seu rosto que o levou a ter essa impressão.

"Você é sempre assim? Sabe, humorista de quinta categoria, relaxado e babaca."

"O tempo todo. Faço freelance.", ele deu de ombros. Ela ignorou a tentativa de piada.

Subitamente, Bella parou.

"Chegamos."

Sirius olhou para o estabelecimento a sua frente. Não era um lugar que ela parecesse gostar de freqüentar. Era mais parecido com um lugar para a Bella-menina-de-família do que para a Bella-prostituta-arrogante. Era uma das doçarias em volta da praça. As paredes rosa-bebê, vidros extremamente limpos, um toldo vermelho na frente. Uma placa acrílica em cima da porta indicava que o local chamava-se "Chantilly". Ele esperava mais algo como Auschwitz.

Como sempre, ela foi à frente e abriu a porta com um retinir irritante de sinos. Olhou para trás.

"Anda logo, senão você vai ter que pagar."

Sirius não fazia questão que Bellatrix pagasse nada. Na visão dele e das mulheres normais, os homens é que deveriam pagar a conta. É claro que Bella não era uma mulher normal. Porém, não foi pelo dinheiro que Sirius apressou-se em segui-la, mas pela curiosidade. Alcançou-a em uma mesinha no fundo da doçaria.

"Você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que freqüenta esse tipo de lugar. É delicado e cor-de-rosa demais para você.", ele comentou, sentando-se na cadeira estofada em azul-bebê.

"Eu gosto daqui. Sabe por quê?", ela não esperou resposta. "Está vendo aquela vitrine cheia de doces ali? E aquele garotinho cobiçando esses doces? Eu sou o maior pedaço da torta de chocolate, aquele com a cereja em cima."

"Como?", Sirius precisou de muito esforço para não rir. Ela provavelmente ficaria zangada caso ele risse dela. Mas Sirius não pôde refrear-se, sua mente foi subitamente invadida por uma imagem de Bellatrix dentro de uma banheira cheia de chocolate derretido. Uma cereja decorava sua cabeça. Ela estava nua, é claro. "Você é o que?"

"Todo mundo baba em cima dos doces, faz de tudo por eles. Idolatram uma boa dose de glicose no sangue. Eu sou o melhor e mais cobiçado deles.", Bellatrix, explicou, impaciente, revirando olhos.

Sirius não pôde deixar de pensar na palavra "egocentrismo" naquele momento.

"Ótimo! Vou pedir uma grande fatia de torta de chocolate."

Acenou para uma garçonete de expressão apática e rosto espinhento do outro lado do recinto. Ela veio lentamente, com a expressão duas vezes mais indolente, como se quisesse fazer tudo menos estar trabalhando.

"Não, não vai.", Bellatrix declarou, cruzando os braços por cima da mesinha. "Ainda não é a hora."

"A hora do que?", pergunto, confuso.

Ela o ignorou, virando-se para a garçonete que chegara finalmente a mesa dos dois.

"O que vão querer?", a mocinha perguntou. Sua voz erra irritantemente nasalada. "Hoje temos uma promoção. Mousse de maracujá com..."

"Duas tortinhas de morango.", Bellatrix ordenou, seca, voltando a encarar Sirius, mas como a garota ainda a fitasse, completou. "É só, já pode ir."

Depois que a garçonete se afastou, ele disse:

"Como pode saber se eu gosto ou não de torta de morango?"

Ela deu de ombros, olhando para o resto da doçaria.

"Para mim, tanto faz." Pausa. "Se você não quiser, eu como."

Sirius lançou um sorriso maroto para ela, pegando um guardanapo do suporte da mesinha e começando a fazer uma dobradura.

"Para o seu azar, eu _adoro_ morango."

* * *

**# #**

* * *

"Você é desenhista, então?", Bellatrix perguntou, desinteressada, apontando para a bolsa-carteiro que ele carregava.

"Desenhista nas horas vagas. Trabalho numa oficina de carros.", ele lhe mostrou as mãos machadas de graxa e poeira de lápis. "Gosta de desenho?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"Só quando eu sou a modelo."

Houve uma pausa, enquanto eles andavam, atravessando a pracinha da fonte.

"Eu gostaria que você fosse minha modelo.", Sirius declarou, já começando a imaginá-la deitada na cama suja e desarrumada do seu velho apartamento, segurando um morango com a mão esquerda e a direita afagando seus próprios cabelos. Absolutamente nua, é claro.

Bellatrix arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, demorando a responder. Sirius imaginou o que se passava na cabeça dela nesse momento. Por fim, falou:

"Acho que eu poderia fazer isso, por você. Onde é sua casa?"

* * *

**# #**

* * *

Sirius abriu os olhos vagarosamente, a claridade que entrava pela janela machucando seus olhos. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, sentindo-o desarrumado demais. Bocejou, afastando o lençol para poder se levantar e ir ao banheiro. Quando saiu da cama, olhou para baixo e descobriu-se nu. Levou alguns minutos para lembra-se porque dormira desse jeito. Ah, xadrez, morangos, espartilho, desenhos, Auschwitz, sexo oral... Bellatrix.

Olhou de volta para a pequena cama de solteiro, esperando vê-la ainda adormecida entre os lençóis velhos. Não encontrou nada. Talvez ela estivesse no banheiro, tomando uma ducha de água gelada, uma vez que ali não tinha chuveiro de água quente. O banheiro também estava vazio. Porém, uma olhada rápida para o espelho e Sirius descobriu seu paradeiro. Ela não voltaria mais, ele nunca a veria novamente.

Com batom vermelho, ela escrevera na superfície machada do espelhinho do banheiro: "_Xeque-mate."_

* * *

**N/A: **Enfim, nessa fic, eu matei minha vontade de escrever SB de um jeito bem louco, sem me preocupar com problemas familiares. E espero que vocês, Blackamoormaníacas, tenham gostado. Foi de coração

Reviews seriam boas, okay?


End file.
